


Just Drive, God Damnit.

by swordandsloth



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Leia Organa, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Chewie is a dog, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getaway driver, Hux exists, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Leia Organa Ships It, Leia loves her life, Meta, Motorbikes, Parent Han Solo, Rey is a cutie pie, Rey of sunshine, The Most this fic does is kiss, Tumblr Prompt, Who fourth wall, sort of fake relationship but not really, what fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordandsloth/pseuds/swordandsloth
Summary: person b: why the fuck are you on my motorbike?person a: juST DRIVE, GOD DAMNITIn which, Rey want's a milkshake, Ben drinks too much wine and Leia is generally all round amazing.





	Just Drive, God Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> After the Last Jedi, I just fell in love with these two numbnuts. They're my problematic fave and I'm a sucker for a modern setting Au, it's my first Reylo fic so be nice :*  
> Unbeta'd and not even proof read, so please don't hurt me.

> _person b: why the fuck are you on my motorbike?_
> 
> _person a: juST DRIVE, GOD DAMNIT_

He doesn’t know why he actually bought the bike. Ben argued to his mother that it was just a quicker and more cost effective form of travel in cities. His mother had tutted and told him he was just like his father. Hux had inquired that it’s sudden presence was half due to Ben’s moody aesthetic and love of black and the other half he had down on an early mid life crisis. To be honest he doesn’t really know, all he knows is that the bike just looked at him when he walked past the dealership, he’s just adamant that it’s not because of what Hux said. It was sleek and black with the name silencer etched onto the surface in slick steel lettering. His intention was to buy the thing and just keep it and look at it every now and again. Except one day he’d on a whim decided to take it for a spin, and found he found the whole process exhilarating. Three days later, he’d kitted himself out with all the equipment an aspiring motorcyclist needs and went on bi-weekly rides. It was a small piece of excitement in his somewhat monotonous life. Something Hux Just loved to take the piss over. That ginger bastard.

 “I’m just saying, Ren, that it does give off a vibe. A ‘I’m a moody twat’ vibe.” Hux sneered over his coffee cup. Ben rolled his eyes, and shrugged on his jacket.

“I’m going.” Having had enough of Hux’s berating, he decided to claim back those hours and take an early leave. As today was one of those busy days, he’d brought the bike.

“Okay.” The smug cunt continued to drink from his mug, his eyes peering over the rim. “Go ride that dangerous motorbike and get into trouble. Why don’t you turn your coat collar up so you look more like a teenage girls wet dream?”

“Turning your coat collar up? That’d be stealing your style Hux.” Ben smirked to himself as he felt the retort bubble up inside. “Except you’re only a teenage girls nightmare.”

“Fuck off, Ren.”

“Gladly.” He pulled on his gloves and plucked up his helmet. He took the stairs two by two, a small drum of excitement filling his stomach. It was important to take little pleasures in his life considering his job consisted of eternally enduring Hux and his stupid face. Nevermind the infernal drivel some of his clients spoke about.

As he reached the garage his heart was pumping. He almost ran over to his bike, slinging his leg over the slide and sliding the helmet down on over his head. The bike roared into life and he pulled out of the garage and onto the road. Thursdays where usually the days he visited his folks, so he headed in that direction. He was half way there when he remembered he drank all their merlot last week and his mother would have his guts for garters if he didn’t replace it. Taking a quick U-Turn he headed in the direction of his favourite wine cellar.

 

* * *

 

He was tucking the wine into his bag when a voice came out of nowhere.

“Hey you!” The voice had a thick accent, british maybe? But it was a girls, and it belonged to the girl running at him from across the road. He watched dumbstruck as she kept pace across the road and lept on his bike. “Drive.” She nodded and looked ahead, tucking her arms around his midriff.

“Why the fuck are you on my motorbike?” Ben snapped.

“Just DRIVE GOD DAMN IT!” The force of her voice caused him to kick the bike into life and race off.

They drove for few miles before he began to slow, pulling into a diner tucked in behind a gas station.

“This is fab. Thanks mate.” She slapped him on the back, climbed off his bike and began to walk off. He yanked his helmet off and spun in her direction.

“Hey,” he stopped her walking away, “what about a drink? Maybe you can tell me if I’ve just harboured a fugitive or ran from the police or something.” She blinked at him. Both of them actually looking at the other for the first time. At this moment he could actually look at her. She was young, probably in her twenties. Bright eyes, tan skin with soft freckles dotted across her cheeks. Her hair, slightly swept by the wind, was dark brown and in a strange style, three buns in a line down her head with strands flying wild in the fall wind. She considered his offer for a second, before breaking in the worlds biggest smile, all white teeth.

“Yeah go on.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed into the diner. The girl hot on his tail. The diner was a bog standard American diner. The deco was red and white, high red leather booths and metal tables, waitresses even in the red striped uniform. They sat opposite each other in the booth, both of them stark contrast to the other. The girl was all light, soft fabrics and worn denim. Whereas Ben was all dark, black slacks, black button up and his leather motorcycle jacket breaking up the monotone.

“Aren’t you a funny pair?” The waitress remarked as she flipped open her pad. “What can I get you?”

“Black coffee please.” Ben nodded as the girl perused the menu.

“Can I have a large vanilla malt milkshake with extra cherries and lots of whipped cream?” The Woman jotted everything down and gestured to take the girls menu. “No I mean like an absurd amount of whipped cream please? As much as you can fit on without it falling off?” Confused, the waitress underlined cream and took the menu off the girl rather forcefully.

“Black coffee and a whipped cream with a side of vanilla malt shake.” She eyed up the girl and the girl smiled, pleased with her order. That smile was a wonderous thing, doing strange things to Bens insides. As the waitress left Ben turned back to the girl.

“So, why the getaway driver?” Ben furrowed his brows at the girl.

“Erm.” She scratched at her neck, a soft rosy flush spreading across her cheeks and her exposed shoulder. “So I’m not like a criminal or anything.” She laughed. “I was actually running from this guy. He was an insane religious nut, and he told this 5 year old kid he was going to hell and I just wasn’t having it. So I gave him a piece of my mind and then he started chasing me with a stick. No joke. Seriously. I thought I’d out run the guy but he found me, and then I saw your bike across the road and I just ran.”

“Wow.” Ben breathed. “That’s a good enough reason.”

“Yeah.” She chuckled to herself as the waitress appeared with their drinks.

“Okay. Black coffee for the gentleman.” She laid his coffee in front of him. “And a glass of whipped cream for the lady.” The girl beamed as her milkshake was set in front of her.

“Thanks.” She brought the straw to her lips and took a long drink of her shake. “That is Just what I needed.” Ben sniggered to himself as he took a drink of his coffee. “You seem like a Black coffee kind of guy ya know.” He grunted in response. “You know, all the moody black, the hair and the bike. It’s a complete package. You wouldn’t be complete without a Black coffee.”

“I guess.” Huxs taunts echoed in his ears. Mainly the bit about teenage girls wet dreams.

“Like it’s a good look. Hard one to pull off. But a good look.” She took another long drink.

“Thank you...” he trailed off realising they’d been sat there over 15 minutes without even learning her name.

“Rey. I’m Rey.” She smiled. Her name suited her. With her soft yellow dress, worn denim jacket and tanned skin, she was the epitome of sunshine. A Rey of sunshine. He bit back a laugh. “How about you Mr Broody? Or do I have to call you Mr Broody?” Rey quirked her eyebrow at him.

“I’m Ben.” It felt comforting to ask her to use his real name. Not many people called him by it, spare his mother and the few times his father didn’t call him boy he called him Ben. His work colleagues knew him as Kylo Ren, with his parents being who they are it was more of an achievement to adopt an alias getting into law than to go with his given name and be handed everything on a plate. There was no pride in being spoon fed at 33. What he’d accomplished he’d done on his own, that he was proud of.

“Nice to meet you Ben.” She smiled, swiping off a mass of cream with a finger and licking it off.

“How old are you?” Ben asked, half as a joke towards her cream eating habits, and half seriously. This close up she looked young, but wide eyes, freckles dusting her nose and cheeks and that smile.

“I’m 24, just gone in April. Since you asked me?” She shot him a smart ass look.

“I’m 33.” He grumbled into his coffee.

“So not that much between us then.” She raised her eyebrow again and nibbled on her straw, looking at him over her shake. He swallowed his breath and took a strong drink of his coffee.

“So, you in college?” He swerved the subject away from their age difference.

“Just finished, you’re looking at a barely qualified engineer.” She winked.

“Nice.”

“I know. I’m putting it on hold for a few years, wanna get around a bit. See things. Learn stuff. Finn my old roommate thinks I’m insane for it.” Ben caught her eye. “His boyfriend is on my side though.” Ben let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I don’t know." She ran her finger around the rim of the shake glass, "I spent so much of my childhood here, waiting and I wasted it, so now I’m 24, and I still live in the same town I was left in." Ben couldn't help but pry.

"Left in?" 

"My parent's left me here when I was about 5, with my uncle." She gives a soft smile at whatever memory she's reliving. "He took care of me, but he's gone now. So, it's just me." She cleared her throat, and sat up. Almost immediately any trace of sadness was eradicated from her eyes, and the light came back. "Enough about my sad childhood. What do you do?" Taken aback by the sudden mood change, Ben just blinked at her. "I mean I don't think people just generally wear black slacks every single day and that bike is swish and new. So you must do something professionally?"

"I'm a lawyer. Corporate law." 

"See, I told you it was something swish. So do you enjoy corporate law?" She wiggled her eyebrows, shifting in her seat. Her milkshake was almost gone, and his coffee was cold. Ben caught the waitress's eye and beckoned her order. 

"Do you want some food?" Ben asked after ordering another coffee. 

"I'm okay I think, I'm sure you've got something better to do with your evening than spend it with a random girl in a diner." She chuckled to herself nonchalantly but a small blush creeped across her face.  _Shit._ He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sure enough there were three missed calls from his mother and a blunt text from his dad 'were r u?'. 

"Shit I do." Her face fell. Ben chewed on his lip as he punched in his mother's number into his phone. "Not that I don't want to be here. Fuck." As his phone rang, his brain gave him a odd idea. "Actually, what are you doing tonight?"

"Drinking alone in this diner, why?" She looked at him, confused and partially concerned. 

"What would you say to a free meal? Cooked by my parents with awkward small talk and a 1945 merlot?" Ben asked softly, the anxiety brewing in his stomach. 

"You know what, why not!" Rey burst into a massive grin and bounced a little in her seat. 

"Okay we need to go now I'm late." He stood up, handed some money to the waitress, including a hefty tip and began walking away. Rey was bouncing behind him, brimming with excitement.

"Okay, so am I your fake girlfriend or something?" Ben stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "What? Am I just saying that I stowed away on your bike running away from a religious nut and you decided to bring me to family dinner." She shrugged.

"Yeah, my mother will love you for it." HE shrugged, climbing onto his bike and pulling his helmet on. "She's always telling me I should do more spontaneous stuff."

"She sounds great." Rey squeaked, climbing onto the bike. Returning her arms to his midriff, completely snaking then around his stomach. Her touch made his heart race, she was electric.

"You're gonna love her." 

 

* * *

 

His parent's home was simple and subtle on the inside, practical filled with junk his father had built and his mother's various family memories. It was a sentimental homely home, but not on the outside. The tall brick walls and security paced gates told another story, one of his parent's legacy. 

" _Maker_ , who are your parents?" Rey breathed, the breath raising the hairs on Ben's neck. 

"My parents." Ben grumbled, Rey snickered and gave his back a soft punch. As they approached the house, Rey gasped. Normally people where under whelmed by the actual house, it was a simple two story house with a sweet little porch and various plants hanging from the brick work. The bike grumbled to a halt and Rey jumped off the bike and jogged straight over to his father's car. The Falcon was his father's prised possession, a old millennia model from back in the day, a mottled grey metal but with a engine that would power a whole street. 

"This is a Millennium Falcon." She ran her hand up the hood, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny. "This is a beautiful car." She knelt by the wheel as the front door was flung open. The patter of large paws on the floor alerted Ben, not soon enough though and suddenly, all 6 foot 2 of his heavily built body was tackled to the ground by a large shaggy dog. 

"Chewie no!" His father's gruff voice came from the door way. He looked over from the mound of hair that was now licking his face to his parents. His mother was laughing, full bodied laugh, her usual pristine styled hair down her back and her usual business attire replaced by her practical work suit and body warmer. Rey's eyes where wide and fixed on his mother. Ah.

"Chewie, down." Ben grunted pushing the dog off his body and standing up. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Who's the girl?" His father grunted, gesturing over to where Rey stood frozen, jaw slack and staring at his parents. 

"This is Rey." Ben walked over to Rey, placed a hand on her lower back and began to push her towards the door. "We met today."

"I hijacked his bike, cause I was being chased by a crazy religious guy. Then we went for milkshakes." Rey spluttered, eyes still wide. 

"Well." Han pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long drink of the glass of whiskey in his hand. Leia laughed again, her head falling back and cackling. 

"Come in on in you two." Leia wrapped her hand around Rey's arm and pulled her into the house, leaving Han and Ben standing in the hallway. His father cleared his throat. 

"She's interesting. Don't mess this up, boy." He clapped him on the back, making Ben feel 12 years old again, and followed Leia. Ben huffed and looked down to Chewie who was beaming up to him. 

"Come on you." Ben closed the door behind himself, wondering if 3 minutes into to dinner was too early to open the Merlot.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was two thirds into his second glass of Merlot by the time his mother brought out the food. 

"Since we were delayed," Leia looked over to Ben, who finished off his glass at the comment, "I thought I'd save the steaks for tomorrow, you can take that tofu steak with you Ben in the morning. I thought we'd just have general meats and cheeses. Your father picked out the cheese." Han nodded in approval.

"Thank you." Rey beamed, looking across the table of surplus food with star eyes. 

"There's enough humus and vegetarian stuff for you Ben."

"You're a vegetarian, Ben?" Rey looked over, surprise so obvious on her face. 

"I try to be." He shrugged, pouring himself another hefty helping of wine. His mother pulled the bottle from his hand and began pouring it into the other glasses. 

"He's a handful with wine." Leia rolled her eyes, picking up a few slices of bread and putting them on her plate. "Dig in Rey." Rey nodded enthusiastically and began piling her plate up with various fruits and meats. As Rey devoured her second hunk of bread covered in pate and big hunks of chorizo, she stopped and looked up at the whole Solo family staring at her. 

"What?" She muttered around her food.

"She's exquisite." Leia breathed. Ben hummed in approval. "I like a girl who likes food."

"Food was hard to come by when I was a kid, my uncle never really had a stable job so I just love food." She hummed into her bread. Ben marvelled at the way she spoke so naturally about her life, despite it sounding hard. He could never have that kind of approachable mentality to emotions and feeling, it was admirable. It was obvious his folks thought so too by the looks on their faces. 

"Ben was such a scrawny kid, we thought he'd never eat properly." Han spoke first, breaking the soft silence. "Until he hit puberty and all he did was eat."

"Well he is a beefcake." Rey elbowed him in the shoulder and winked. The blush crept up his neck as Leia laughed. "That is a lot of muscle to upkeep. You need protein for it." Rey laughed, covering her beefcake comment with random blurting.

"You should have seen him as kid." Han chuckled, leaning back from the dinner table to reach for a photo frame. The picture frame crossed the table as BEn dropped his head into his hands. "Look at him." Rey squeaked at the sight of 9 year old skinny Ben, beaming, having not grown into his nose. His hair short and cropped exposing his ears to the worlds, his hands clutched around a toy lightsaber. "He thought he was a Jedi." 

"That is adorable." Rey squealed, that beautiful massive smile taking up most of her face. 

"We called his moody teen years his fall to the dark side." Leia laughed. "But I think that's more his job now." Han tutted.

"Corporate Law right?"

"Yeah, Protecting those horrible corporations." Leia tutted herself. Rey looked between them, connecting the dots.

"I imagine that doesn't work well with what you guys do?" Rey winced at the thought. It wasn't something they spoke about as a family. His parents where famous for their political work against the said organisations that Ben, or well  _Kylo Ren_ , protected. His mother, the former Senator for their city, famously lead a front against the First Order, a massive multi-billion dollar company that wanted to refurb their city and make it a tool in their money grinding ways. His mother had fought tooth and nail against them, alongside his Father. It was a slap in the face in his early days of his job, that their only son wanted to destroy everything they'd ever worked for. It put a dangerous strain on their relationship and they didn't talk for most of his apprenticeship with The First Order's Legal Firm. He'd wriggled his way to a well paying position and mentored under a complete asshole Snoke, and when Snoke was arrested for Fraud, that being the lowest offence, he'd pulled back in his job. Stopped listening to Hux, bought the bike and began coming home more. He had amends to make, he knew that. 

"No." He grumbled. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He pushed away from the table gently, but with enough force to startle the table. He began the walk up to the bathroom, stopping by his bedroom on the way up. His mother had made the bed since last Thursday, another time he got a bit too drunk to drive home. Collapsing onto the bed, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Hi?" He shot up, taking in Rey at the door way. At some point in the night she'd taken off her jacket, her dress had short sleeves showing toned, tanned arms which where now wrapped around her. 

"Hi." He gave a weak smile as she sat down next to him. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise to me. Dude I'm a random girl you met for the first time six hours ago. You don't owe me anything." She laughed. "I can tell your folks care." 

"I know." His hands raked through his hair. She pulled his hands from his head and laid them in her lap. 

"Don't, you'll mess up your perfect hair." She smiled weakly. 

"I made a mistake when I was younger, lots of them. I hurt them. I can't leave my job, no respectable firm will take me after I've worked for them. And I worked hard for my reputation. But I can't go back to being Ben Solo. I don't want to live under a shadow. My parent's or my own." He breathed, unsure as to how this information was slipping out of his lips. This girl. She was something else, he looked across at her. They were so close, he could feel her breath on his face. She tugged her lip into her mouth and bit it, looking up with those big eyes, straight into his. It felt like she was looking into her soul. Without control he moved closer to her, his hand lifting from her lap to nestle at the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She wasn't small by any long shot, she was tall, lean and took up space like she was proud of existing, but right there and then she felt small, his hand cupping the back of her head almost fully. 

"Ben." She breathed and closed the space between them, their lips colliding. Her lips where soft, and she tasted like vanilla and cheese, which was an odd mix but somehow she made it work. She pulled herself closer to him, pressing her hand against his chest as his fingers found their way into her hair, two of her buns falling free. She deepened the kiss, using his shoulders to climb her way onto his lap before entwining her hands in his hair. His hands ran up her back, bunching up her dress at the back. Lost in each other, they didn't notice the foot steps creeping their way up the stairs. Leia cleared her throat and the pair split, Rey vaulting off Ben's lap to lean against the dresser.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just letting you know your father and I are going to retire to the living room. Feel free to join us." Leia smiled a cunning smirk before stopping on her way out to look back. "Or don't? It's up to you." She winked at Rey and closed the door as she left. Rey laughed, her hands running through her hair before looking back at Ben. He imagined how he must look right now, Rey herself was dishevelled her hair down by her shoulders now, her lips swollen and red. Her eyes had a soft glint to them. 

"Erm, I think I've had too much to drink to drive you home?" Ben spluttered, "I completely forgot I normally stay here." 

"I can drive?" Rey smiled, "I can drive a bike and I didn't drink." She moved closer, slowly. "And I was thinking we could go back to yours?"

"Yeah?" His eyebrow quirked and a sly smirk played on his lips. 

"Yep." She slowly settled herself back in his lap. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a thing for guys on motorbikes. You know the ones who drink their coffee black, have this brooding aesthetic," She spun a lock of his hair round her finger, "have a thing about expensive wine," he scoffed, "and who loves their parents." He smiled softly and she leaned in for another kiss.

"Can I keep you?" Ben rested his head in the crook of her neck. 

"If you buy me another milkshake sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [Here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
